Disclosed embodiments relate to the health care industry and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and apparatus for monitoring and/or measuring vital signs.
In general, known devices may be unsuitable to provide sufficient accurate and robust indication as to whether and when a patient's health condition is expected to deteriorate. This is true not only for patients whose vital signs parameters are collected only periodically, for example, every few hours in the hospital or through home-care, but may also hold for patients hospitalized in Intensive Care Units (ICUs) where their vital signs may be constantly monitored.